


【破諒】下凡

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 祝叶叶18岁生日快乐！
Kudos: 8





	【破諒】下凡

**Author's Note:**

> OOC OOC OOC  
> 假道士破破X天界小太子諒崽（你看超级ooc）  
> 双性 dirty talk 私设 不喜勿入

作为宇帝和宙母最小的儿子，友谅可以说是被众仙家捧在手里长大的，什么严苛的教律到了他身上都不太适用。

贪玩盗了龙太子的御体水珠？宇帝带着登门道歉就行。

两百年一度的庆典因为睡过头迟到？当众批评两句就也作罢。

如此这般，这位小太子想要不娇纵也很难，更别提那张天上有地下无的漂亮脸蛋，只要微微一笑，所有仙家对他的怨言都会一并抵消，纵已近千岁，在众人眼中还是像个顽皮的孩子一般。

直到同龄的仙二代都已经小有作为，天界这位小太子还在不务正业的嚼舌根钻进宇帝的耳朵，这位最高位的老父亲才寻思着应该给谅谅安排一门亲事好让他尽早成熟起来。

不求独当一面，但求不再闯祸。

谁知说了好几次亲，都以失败告终，最后一次竟然当众道凤族最美公主名不符其实，还不如自己好看，活生生把人气哭，场面好不尴尬。

溺爱孩子成习惯的宇帝本想再次大事化小，小事化了。反倒是一向慈蔼的宙母发了怒，对着堪称纨绔的小儿子，决定不再纵容，发了一次狠，以银环锁其法力，贬至人间历练。

这也就是从小娇生惯养的友谅为何会独自出现在凡间荒野山林里的原因。

友谅嫌弃地巴拉着身上沾满泥土的白色长袍，没了法力就连最简单的清洁都做不到，他没想到母后竟如此狠心，不仅收了法术连栖身之所都没有准备。若不是仙体无需进食，他估计都要去找阎王报道了，虽然不知道那个老东西敢不敢收他。

小神仙懊恼地扯了扯耳朵上封锁住他仙力的银环，环顾四周，这个小山洞是他在山林中闲逛时无意中发现的，谁能想到那不起眼的藤蔓帘帐背后别有一番天地。嶙峋的怪石挂在山洞顶上，阳光从头顶的稀疏的小孔漏下，射在山洞中间清澈的潭水中，凌凌波光煞是好看。一旁还有一股小小的泉眼，不停噗噗地冒出活水流入潭中，发出清脆的声响，瞬间消散了暑气，沁人心脾。

已经记不得自己多久没有沐浴的小友谅动了心思。

那小潭水尤清冽，浅处可见石底，再往深处就不知有几许深了，只是却不见有鱼在其中，一心只想快些冲个澡的小神仙自然没特别注意这一反常。纤细葱白的手指已经开始扯起腰带，天界的衣服穿戴起来总是极为繁琐，平日有侍女帮衬，如今落到凡间，连最简单宽衣都让他烦躁不已恨不得将这似与他作对的布料撕碎。

折腾了得有一盏茶时间，友谅总算脱得只剩一条底裤，三下五除二踢开最后的布料，准备下水。白玉般的足尖点了点潭水，没有天界温泉那般舒适但也尚可忍受。

哼哼唧唧一边抱怨母，一边往潭水深处走去，直到水淹没到胸口才算停下。友谅双手蓄满清澈的泉水，清洗着沾染不少污垢的脸庞，看着水中自己的倒影干净了不少后心满意足的笑了笑。

果然那只雌凤凰就是没有自己好看，说实话还要被惩罚，明明就是母后无理取闹。

欣赏着自己美貌的友谅自然没有发现身后的危险，山洞潭水的深处已有两条巨蛇从他一踏入山洞是就蛰伏在暗处，等待猎物慢慢靠近他们的陷阱。

成年男子小腿那么粗的蛇身悄无声息的滑入水中，轻微的声响完全被泉水的叮咚声掩盖，等友谅反应过来时，腰身已经被缠住，力道大到几乎教他窒息。

“什么东西！”小神仙惊慌的低头，便看见水面下绿的发光的蛇鳞，和两双邪恶的金眸，“放肆，给我松开！”霸道惯了的小太子比起挣扎第一反应竟是呵斥，奈何两条畜生根本不理，嘶嘶地吐着信子。

另一个条赤蛇顺着友谅的背后，用粗壮的身体将其双臂与上身绑在一起，蛇头蜿蜒而上，眨眼之间便在少年的脖颈旁留下一个牙印，四个显眼的小红点渗出血来，此时出生以来从未陷入险境的友谅才觉大事不妙，扭着身子想要挣脱，却已经为时已晚，“畜生，你们可知我父王是谁，你们死定了！”

“嘶嘶...”

两条蛇对视一眼，不知是否真的听懂友谅的话，竟真的松开缠住腰身的蛇身，可还未等友谅放松，那一红一绿两条身影又缠上了他的双腿，硬生生将他托起浮在水上，双腿打开犹如孩童把尿一般羞耻的姿势。

在这荒野之中被未开化的畜生如此对待，友谅简直气疯了，大喊大叫，扭动长腿激起层层水花。

奈何小神仙平日疏于锻炼，又没了术法傍身，三两下就耗完了气力，在扑腾不动。不仅如此，小腹还开始隐隐发热，一抽一抽地又疼又痒，渐渐就连私处也传来异样的感觉。

大蛇见时间差不多向前探去，满意地看着原本的会阴处长出了一道原本只会出现在女人身上的隐秘入口。

他们兄弟俩在此处已有百年，常捕获一些误入的人类，若是老弱病残便吞吃入腹，若是年轻力壮，则强迫对方怀上兄弟俩的蛇蛋繁衍子嗣。不仅女子如此，就连友谅这般好看的男子也不会被放过，只需用毒素改变男人的体质就可，不仅能生出用来交合的甬道，就连孕育蛇蛋的胞宫也可以快速催生。

当友谅一踏入山洞，兄弟俩就达成共识，勿论百年，就是从他俩破壳那日起算都没见过如此好看的人，更别说他身上散发着的奇妙的强烈精气，绝对可以成为他们兄弟俩又一胎蛇蛋的最佳宿主。

“嘶—嘶—”绿舌吐出信子示意弟弟已经转换完成后又在友谅的腿上咬了一口，注入可以使人性欲倍增的毒液，方便后面的活。

很快毒性就蔓延到小神仙全身，胜雪的肌肤慢慢泛红，原本一直骂骂咧咧的红唇忍不住吐露出几不可闻的轻喘，“嗯…好热…你们……做了什么……”

…好热……好痒…

那里…好奇怪……

从未经历过情事，不知情欲为何，面对身体的变化友谅手足无措，原本用来排泄的地方怎么会如此烫热，好想碰碰，还有肚子…比刚才还要热还要痒…

“混蛋…放开……我一定要叫我父王判你们永世不得超生！”就算已经狼狈如此，友谅还是不改小少爷脾气。

大蛇依旧不甚在意，他们好歹是修行快千年的妖物，饶这小少爷的父王是当今圣上也拿他们无法，倒不如说，要是多几个身份尊贵的蛇子蛇孙岂不妙哉。

赤蛇嘶嘶两声最先按捺不住，蛇尾顺着少年的腰腹滑到双腿之间新生的花穴。

“别…那里是什么……”直到被触碰，友谅才惊觉私处竟然多出了什么，被冰凉的蛇鳞蹭过让他一个激灵。湿滑的蛇尾试探性地往里戳去，就算不愿，被毒素扰乱的身体还是不由自主分泌出便于交合的液体，黏糊糊的东西从自己身体里流出。

好热…可恶…别碰他…！

太可怕了，这陌生的触感。

“畜生..唔！”友谅又要开骂，谁知绿蛇居然嫌他吵闹直接将蛇尾塞入他口中，阻止他继续说下去。

可恶！要是他还有仙法，必叫这两只妖物死无葬身之地！！

“果然又是你俩！”就在友谅脑补要怎么将这两条畜生碎尸万段的时候，隐蔽的洞口突然钻进一人怒吼一声，洪亮底气十足的叫声让大蛇兄弟的动作停了下来，已经陷入绝望的友谅亮起双眼望向来人。

男人并不很高，但十分健硕，穿着动物皮毛制成的粗衣，因站在暗处故看不清样貌。

绿蛇禁锢着他的蛇身紧了紧，随后开口道，“轩辕破，又是你来坏我们兄弟的好事。”友谅惊讶地发现他竟会说话，气的嗯嗯啊啊地甩着头。

“你们在此为非作歹，上次叫你们跑了，这次定将你们交给蛇族长老发落。”男人走近了些，友谅也得以看清的脸——说不上特别俊俏，至少在看惯了天界一张张绝美脸庞的友谅眼里。倒是那双细长的双眼正义凛然，紧紧抿住的唇饱满丰厚，甚有特色。

下一刻友谅就发现男人的脸不自然的扭开，着才想起自己此时被强行摆出的狼狈淫荡模样，嘴里还堵着一条蛇尾巴，又羞又气地立刻重重一咬，可惜除了磕牙以外毫无作用。

“多管闲事。”绿蛇精明，示意弟弟立刻松开友谅，不要恋战，扭头就向潭水深处游去，并扭头低喊，“我兄弟俩虽然打不过你，但凭你想要抓住我们也并无可能。”

失去了禁锢，小神仙一下落入水中，四肢并用地扑腾起来。潭水明显有暗道通向外处，待轩辕破冲进水里时双蛇已然无踪，只有水深处还隐隐传来阴沉的警告，“那细皮嫩肉的小子白白便宜你了。”

轩辕破气恼的锤拳，扶住好不容易站稳的友谅，让对方靠在自己的胸膛上，“你没事吧，好烫。”手心传来惊人的热度，方才不好意思看，此刻如此近距离一瞧，小熊立刻傻了眼。

大葡萄一般黝黑的眼可怜巴巴的望着他，泪水要落不落好似受了天大的委屈，脸颊泛粉比初春的桃花还要漂亮，乌黑的头发黏在肩膀上显的皮肤更白。

如此漂亮简直就像仙女一样。

小熊咽了咽口水，丝毫没了适才英勇救美的模样，小麦色的厚脸皮也不禁红了起来。

“我…我好热……帮我…”

啊，仙女说话了…

仙女不仅说话了，仙女还抱着他！！！

小熊呆滞了好一会儿才记起这对采花蛇兄弟的淫毒有多厉害，蛇性本淫，更别提这修炼了百多年的蛇妖。能让最贞洁的人都忘却羞耻心主动求欢，而且毒性深强，如若不赶快帮眼前这人泄欲，恐有性命之忧。

毒素很快渗透到小太子全身，体内好像有把火再烧，只有眼前这人触碰到他的地方才算有些凉爽，受不了的友谅已经不顾不得自己全身光裸，恨不得整个人黏在轩辕破身上，摄取多一点的舒服。

小处熊搂也不是，推也不是…

……交尾…

人高马大的轩辕破犯了难，他还小的时候就跟着道长修炼，不近女色，道长修成正果羽化登仙后留他一人，投怀送抱的女妖并不在少数，可他也早已习惯清修的日子不曾动心。更别提着小仙女还是中了毒，根本不是自愿的。

“你…你稍等，我带你去找长老，肯定可以找到解毒的法子。”轩辕破结结巴巴，心脏不知为何咚咚咚跳得厉害，数百年修行的冷静好像一下付之一炬。

“不行了…好热……帮帮我…好痒…”友谅灵活的小脑袋已经完全停摆，听不懂轩辕破再说什么，一心只想让对方好好碰碰自己，让自己舒服，他抓过轩辕破比他大上两圈的手掌往自己脸上贴去，明明是阳刚的血肉之躯，却让他觉得比这山间泉水还有清爽。

贪恋这份感觉，友谅霸道的拉过另一只手贴在自己的胸膛，一解燃眉之急。

“好舒服…你再摸摸我……可恶……好热…为什么你只有两只手…”友谅不改任性的本性，说出让人哭笑不得的话来，漂亮的眼角一转，看着轩辕破的粗布烂衣起了念头。松开两手直接一扯，不知哪来的力气竟直接将轩辕上半身的衣料扯坏，健硕的胸肌一下暴露，馋的小太子瞪圆了眼珠子，二话不说就抱了上去。

啊，好舒服~

友谅由衷发出满意的轻哼。

这一番操作下来可真要了小熊妖的命，还没从对方比豆腐还要滑嫩的脸蛋的触感震撼中缓过劲儿来，他就像被强暴的民女一般被撕了衣服，与脸蛋嫩得不相上下的身躯直接钻进自己怀里，烫得他心口儿都疼了，胸膛里的椰子好像立刻就要爆炸。

仅仅拥抱还不够，友谅贪婪地舔舐着男人的胸膛，粉嫩的舌尖探出舔着男人身上的汗珠，好像比天界的玉露更解渴一般。可无论他怎么他怎么舔怎么咬，体内的热度都没有要缓解的迹象。而轩辕破像一根木头一般一动不动，从小唯我独尊的小太子一下委屈起来，自己都这般主动了为何对方还是不肯要他，是嫌自己还不够漂亮吗！

虽然脑子已经一团浆糊，他多少还是知道两人要做什么才能让他得救，可…真的要他开口求这个看起来呆呆傻傻的男人来上自己吗？

他可是天界最受宠的小太子，想和他共度一夜的神仙可以排到南天门！！！

越想越气的友谅干脆一把推开男人，“你不做自然有人愿意……”做？

等下，这个留着鼻血脸涨红的男人真的是刚才那个被叫做轩辕破的男人吗？？？

好傻。

友谅险些笑出声来，原来不是他不够魅力，而是太有魅力。

自尊心得到满足，小太子恢复傲慢，捧着只比他高一点儿的男人的脸，拇指抹掉证明自己魅力的鼻血，“告诉你，现在是本太子要宠幸你，你只要好好服侍我就行，懂了吗？”

“…懂？”轩辕破也不知道事情怎么会发展成现在这样，友谅好像天生带着颠倒是非的本事，事情怎么就从解毒变成了对方“宠幸”自己？

自己的肚子都快热到炸开，浑身都痒得像有虫再爬，对方嘴上说懂却还是迟迟没有反应，友谅气呼呼的嘟起嘴，“你到底是不想做还是不会做，还是不能做？”毒舌的小太子干脆低头，质疑起小熊的性功能，不看不得了一看吓一跳，男人的那一根看起来根本不是不行而是太行。

所有的闺房之事都仅限于基于基本狐朋狗友带来的禁书的友谅还没开干就先软了腰，就算是看“小黄书”他也没想过有朝一日自己会是承受的那一方，这一根进到身体里真的不会干死他吗？

可惜来不及担心，反射弧超长刚消化完“好好服侍我”那句话的轩辕破就抱住了他，肌肤接触的快感再次袭来，驱散了友谅冒头的恐惧，彻底臣服于原始的本能。小太子回忆着画册里的画面，视线追随着那张饱满的唇，图里小人的表情看起来总是很舒服，他也在天界抓包过几次仙女天将躲在暗处接吻。

真的有那么舒服吗，让人违背天规也要尝试吗？

好奇心强烈外加燥热趋势，友谅大胆的含住轩辕破的唇。

“唔…”

好凉…比被手摸还要舒服千万倍…

天雷勾动地火。

甫一触碰上，小太子就发出舒服的哼哼声，身体子动的碾摩起那张丰满的唇瓣，舌尖舔舐着唇缝，似乎撬开这一层关卡里面会有让他更舒服的秘密花园。

初次接吻的小熊已经不知今夕何夕，粗壮的手臂紧紧勾紧仙女的腰身，恨不得将人嵌入自己身体里，明明中了淫毒的人不是他，为何他也开始浑身发热，下体从未有过的硬得发疼，脑中浮现出动物交尾的画面，身体叫嚣着要他压上仙女的身体狠狠驰骋，将可以繁衍后代的子孙精全都射进对方体内，让他怀上自己的孩子。

就算修炼千年，还是抵不过本能的诱惑。

轩辕破低吼一声，直接托着友谅的双腿抱了起来，张开双唇欢迎对方湿滑软舌的攻城略地，两条软舌无师自通地纠缠在一起。轩辕破天生巨力，抱着怀里的少年就跟举着羽毛一般轻松，一边沉浸在亲吻中一边将人带上岸，放在一边看起来应该是对方衣物的白布上。

饥渴如沙漠旅人的友谅好不容易舍得放开轩辕破的舌，睁开双眼才发现早就易了地方，男人俯在他身上，鼻翼翕张，胸膛快速起着，看起来就像一只要扑向猎物的野兽，看起来比刚才，帅多了。

“嗯…还不够…抱我…到我里边来……”友谅主动向这位刚见面不多久的男人张开双腿，媚眼如丝，俨然成了一只求欢的雌兽，哪里还有天界太子意气风发的样子。

女人的私处轩辕破以前从未见过，更别提这男女性器皆有的情况，轩辕破不知如何服侍，只能遵循本能低头舔着湿漉漉的花瓣。两片肥嫩的软肉充血红肿，就着双腿分开的姿势原本应该被保护的好好的小穴入口暴露在眼前，小熊想都没想就探出舌尖舔了舔。粗粝的舌苔一下就叫友谅尖叫出声，新生的花穴受不了这样的刺激，骚水争先恐后地流出，尽数入了轩辕破的口中，比男人吃过最甜的蜜还要清甜。

被舔得又痒又爽，本来是男儿身的友谅没有一丝半点的羞怯，追求快乐的本能让他将腿长的更开，方便男人舔弄连他自己都陌生的私处。

奇妙的电流从花穴扩散到四肢，酥酥麻麻，有生以来小神仙还从未体验过如此的快感。无处安放的手只能揪住男人的长发，催促他更加卖力的服侍自己。

轩辕破不满足于舔舐，牙口并用，刁住花唇间突起的小点，谁知这一下直接还来身下人激烈的反应，姣好的腰身挺了起来，悦耳的娇喘回荡在山洞之中，“嗯…那里……怎么会……好舒服……啊……快…舔那里…”

没想到对方反应那么强烈，轩辕破听话地照做，双手搭在泛粉的膝盖将双腿分得更开，整个脑袋都埋在双腿之间，着重照顾让小仙女爽翻的一点。双唇抿住嘬弄，舌尖戳刺，切齿碾摩，使出浑身解数照顾这小小的花核。

猛烈袭来的快感和完全发挥的毒素彻底冲垮友谅的神志，小腹一抽一抽，花穴里不停的流出液体，混合着轩辕破的口液，双腿之间已经湿的不像话，他从没想过自己的身体可以分泌那么多水液。

好舒服…好舒服……

小神仙的脑子被情欲的快乐塞满，一手握住自己挺立的性器快速套弄，自渎的事儿他做的不多，但也知晓怎么能让自己更加爽。可自从被男人舔过之后，自己细嫩的双手似乎怎么都无法满足。

友谅霸道的拉过男人的双手帮自己套弄，手心粗糙的老茧一碰到性器，他就爽的无法自已，小幅度的挺起腰，不仅将玉茎送进对方手心，也将脆弱柔嫩的花穴送到对方口中。

“对…摸我……舔那里 ……好棒…你好厉害……弄得我好舒服……我要把你带回天上…一直一直伺候我……”小太子爽得口不择言，不多久身体便在男人的手口双重照顾之下快速颤栗起来，一股股陌生的电流集中到下体，终于在男人重重一吮后冲破防御，冲泄而出。

卖力苦干的轩辕破冷不丁地被小穴喷出的水液打湿了下巴，握住的性器也噗噗地抖动几下爆出了白色的汁液，惊讶的看着双眼迷离咬住下唇变身小泉眼的漂亮仙女，“你尿了？”

如若友谅现在还有力气骂人，一定会揪着小熊的耳朵臭骂你才尿了，奈何极上的快感已经剥去了小神仙的感官，脑中只剩嗡鸣，眼前一片白光，似又回到了天界一般。

好一会儿才从猛烈的高潮中缓了过来。

这也太舒服了吧！

他多少知道自己应该是潮吹了，狐朋狗友曾经说过人间妓院里被肏熟了的最淫荡的妓子也不一定能做到，他居然第一次就…

饶是脸皮再厚，友谅也有了些羞意，幸好这个呆子似乎并不知道这是什么。

高潮过一次，体内的欲求并未缓解，反而又愈演愈烈之感，快感消散之后袭来的是更加猛烈的渴求，小腹深处的麻痒愈加厉害。能够让这种空虚感彻底消散的只有……

友谅望向男人尺寸夸张的阳具，不自觉地舔了舔唇，“你这根好大，让不少姑娘爽过吧。”话一出口，落入凡间的小神仙才反应过来语气中醋意不小，明明才认识他不到一个时辰。难不成他还真的成了戏文里唱的那些女子一般，失了身之后就连心也会一并交代出去。

呸呸呸，他才不会，他可是天界最受宠的人儿，这个凡间的臭男人顶多也就是个不足一提的服侍他的人罢了。最多最多和母后招呼一声，带进殿里做个男宠。

“什么姑娘。”轩辕破呆呆地挠挠头，被夸那里大作为雄性动物当然高兴，可后半句就有些听不懂。

“你别告诉我这是你第一次？”明明躺在别人身下，却还是高人一等不客气的口吻。

“交尾吗？我确实是第一次。”轩辕破理所当然的说到，“先生曾经说过，这种事只有和喜欢的人才可以做。”

听到对方也一样没有经验，友谅心里难免有些开心，但又不信男人解释，“骗人，你现在就要和我做这档子事，难道你喜欢我不成？”

“嗯，我喜欢小仙女，你是我见过最好看的人。”

“你…你你你说什么呢！”被舔到潮吹也不过是稍微有些脸孔，但被男人如此直率的告白友谅却直接闹了个大红脸，还结巴起来，从小到大被夸好看的次数简直比吃的饭还多，偏偏被这个傻子说好看怎么心里跳个不停。

“我说你是我见过最好看的人，像仙女一样。”

友谅耳垂都红了，不过从刚才开始男人就一直仙女仙女的叫，“你一口一个仙女，好像你真的见过仙女一样。”

“我见过呀，小时候先生成仙的时候见过一次，不过好像也没有你漂亮。”

轩辕的夸奖很是受用，他自然是知道就算是在天界也没有比他更俊俏的人了，看来这小子并不像是会撒谎的样子。

轩辕破也不由自主地红起脸，继续不好意思的说，“我也不知道为什么，见到你第一眼我心就砰砰砰地乱跳，这是不是就是先生说的活一见钟情？”

自小到大被告白的次数已经数不胜数，偏偏这一次叫小太子乱了心跳，又结巴起来，“我…我怎么知道，别说这些有的没的了，你好好伺候我就是。”

“好，我一定会让你舒服的！”轩辕破拍拍胸膛保证，完全忘了自己小处熊的身份。

“啰嗦。”友谅红着脸别过头，任由对方将自己的双腿举到肩上，私处再次大开。

潮吹喷出的淫水顺着臀缝滑到尾巴骨，又被男人的大掌抹到肥美圆润的屁股蛋上，晶亮亮地十分勾人，花核方才被欺负狠了，肿了一倍大可怜兮兮的立在那儿，只是鼻息喷洒在上边都让友谅敏感的抖了抖。

压根不知道需要扩张，轩辕破掏出了自己肿胀得厉害的性器，鸡蛋大的龟头代替手口在穴口磨蹭，幸好那处已经湿得厉害。

抵住花穴的陌生触感让友谅不禁生出一些紧张，冷不丁有了一种黄花闺女即将被开苞的恐惧来。不过这一切都抵不过体内空虚即将被填满的恐惧，他勾起双腿示意还在犹疑的男人快一些，“进来，我要你的这一根进来满足我。”

命令的口吻下一秒就换来了快速执行，烫热硕大的头部一下就顶了进来，伞装的顶端咕啾一下破开了他的身子，比预料中的爽快更快冲到大脑的是薄膜被刺穿的疼痛。压根不知道还有这一招的两人一个被干得生疼一个被指甲掐的不敢叫出声来。

“混蛋…好疼……嘶…”友谅皱起眉头，体内被贯穿居然这么痛，生生逼出了眼角的泪。

见‘仙女’哭了，小破熊一阵手忙脚乱，也顾不得龟头被包裹住有多么舒服，就急着想要往后退。

“别…别出去…唔…”友谅红着鼻头盘腿勾住轩辕破的腰身，“让我缓缓，一会儿就会好的。”

闷闷带着哭腔的声音化成绕指柔攥紧小处熊的心，就算埋在里边不能动比抽出去还要艰难他还是一动都也不敢动，花穴里边就像少年说的那般炙热如火，不仅弹性十足，吞吃下如此巨物也并未受伤，而且天赋异禀地快速蠕动包裹吮吸着阳根，表现出和主人完全不一样的主动放浪。

直到轩辕破忍得满头青筋，友谅才算松了口，缀着星辰般的眸子望着他微微点头，“好像可以了。”

话音刚落，轩辕破就提抢一举攻入，占据这具魅惑的身躯。

又粗又长的物件几乎直接将友谅填满，明明是比任何东西还火热的肉物，却让他全身的燥热得到舒缓。

好舒服…真的好舒服……比自渎还要舒服一百倍…好爽……

“我要动了。”轩辕破道出短短的一句预告，就算这时候仙女再让他停下，他恐怕也是做不到的——幸好对方求之不得。

轩辕破摆动腰身的频率称得上粗鲁，本就是山间长大的野物，依靠后天教导收敛的野性，此时完全暴露出来。手掌箍住少年的腰胯，拇指几乎嵌入肉里，粗壮的腰臀打桩似地款摆，脱缰野马般在这块肥沃的土地上驰骋。

好紧…

炙热的甬道与他的肉茎简直天生一对，完美契合，龟头一次次破开层层穴肉，没有遇到任何阻碍，反而被缠上来的软肉夹得没有一丝缝隙。

看着原本粉白娇嫩的小花唇在自己努力地耕耘下完全绽放成一朵娇艳的芙蓉，自己黑紫色的肉棒穿插其中，营造出强烈的视觉反差。

“怎么更硬了…嗯…啊…”少年叫的喉咙都有些嘶哑，无人抚慰的肉茎随着操干的频率拍打在小腹。而原本平坦的那处被男人的那根定得肉眼可见地突起。

太疯了……

友谅此时被肏得淫荡骚浪的模样要是被天界那群老神仙见着，估计再无一人还能将他当不懂事儿的孩子看待了。

交合处的汁液咕啾咕啾地随着粗野的肏干溅出，在囊袋和花唇一次次地碰撞中拉出细丝，又被拍打成沫，色情淫靡的声音回荡在整个山洞。

“不…太快了……嗯啊 啊……慢…慢点…”友谅穿着粗气，揪住垫在剩下的布料，好几次他都被肏得节节后退，又被男人抓着腰拉回剩下继续猛干。

“慢…嗯啊…慢不下来…好舒服…”交媾的快感远远超乎轩辕破的预想，腰身根本就已经不受他大脑的控制，自顾自地快速抽插，想要通过摩擦获更多的快乐。

友谅被肏得神魂颠倒，大腿紧紧夹住男人的腰，生怕对方一个用力将他甩出起。交合是那么疯狂的事吗，书册里明明画的那么温柔绻缱，男人力道大的好似要将他的脑子顶飞？

尊贵的小太子哪里知道，画册记录的都是经验丰富的老手，掌握各种技巧，哪会如轩辕破这处男这般猴急只会埋头苦干。

猛烈的力道留给少年思考的机会不多，男人浓密的耻毛随着律动一下下戳刺到敏感的阴蒂，刺得少年又痒又爽，那处被欺负的刺激回忆立刻浮现，少年不自觉地伸手探向自己下体，触碰不久前才诞生在自己身上的秘密花园。

友谅看不到那处已经红肿成什么模样，自己身体里分泌出的粘液让他的手指打滑，好不容易才夹住花核。比起轩辕破先前对此处的温柔照顾，身体的主人好像根本不知什么叫怜花惜玉，毫不客气地揉捏，用指甲挠刮。

“唔…嗯……”勾人的浪叫逸出唇角，叫轩辕破越发春心荡漾，压抑近千年的本能被唤醒，不仅仅是兽欲还有独占欲，就连少年自己玩弄自己的手都让他嫉妒不已。

心想着怎么也不能输给一只手，轩辕破挺得更加用力，硕长的肉棒直接入到前所未有的深度，顶端突然戳到了另一张小嘴。

“嗯啊！等……那里怎么…”好像被天雷击中，友谅无法控制地瑟缩了下，爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来难以置信地看着轩辕破。

肉穴突然收紧，轩辕破被夹得爽出一头的汗，一股股热流往下身涌去，险些就要泄了精。好奇地将友谅的腿拉得更开，恨不得连囊袋一起挤进去，就为了能再次触及对方体内最深的泉眼。

最初一下的刺激好容易缓过去，友谅就发现对方居然用力特意攻击那处。再被顶到哪里的话，他都不知道自己会做出什么可怕的反应，第一次天界少年在快感之前感到了恐惧，“不…好深…不…顶……嗯啊啊啊…！！”

这时候轩辕破哪里还听得进拒绝的话，压着牙挺腰，龟头一下一下狠狠顶向前，沉甸甸的卵球地击打着泥泞不堪的花唇，那淫靡的声响就算是经验丰富的床事老手听了都会脸红。十几下的戳刺之后，硕大的头部终于到达心心念念的花园，抵上对方体内最敏感的软肉，只是稍加触碰‘小仙女’就已经爽得合不上嘴，粉嫩的舌尖半遮半露，眼仁也好像失了焦距。

好漂亮。

“唔啊…好舒服……肉棍好烫…干得太深了……”无法咽下的口液沿着唇角蜿蜒，友谅完全一副被肏坏了的样子，在顾不得仙家的体面、皇族的威严，俨然化为追逐肉棒的小淫妇，诱人的声线娇喘着不知从哪学来的淫语，“顶那里…肚子里面最爽的地方……好厉害…要大肉棒根根干那里……嗯啊…”

骚浪的叫喊简直在轩辕破这把熊熊燃烧的篝火里又舔了一把柴，小熊妖绷紧着臀肉抱住少年的腿，深埋在其体内小幅度扭转腰胯，让龟头贴着宫口旋转碾磨。

根本无法逃开的快感劈头盖脸涌向全身，少年终究忍不住爽得流出了泪，全身痉挛到达了第二次高潮，大量的淫水和精液一同喷涌而出，将已然一塌糊涂的交合处搅得越发污浊淫秽。

泡在快速收缩的小穴中，轩辕破坚持不了多久就出了精，积累多年的滚烫白灼直直地射在新生的子宫口，烫得小神仙长着小嘴叫不出声，爽得无以复加，险些晕厥过去。

两人粗重的喘息交织在一起，完全沉溺于性事带来的余韵。

好一会儿，友谅才沙哑着嗓子开口，“我背疼....”

也难怪，细皮嫩肉的小神仙在这粗石板上被粗手粗脚的小熊开了苞，就算有仙家的衣服垫着也舒缓不料多少不适。销魂的快感褪去，背后的疼痛就慢慢浮现出来，受不了一点委屈的友谅习惯性地撒起了娇，也不管对方是他才见面不多久的‘陌生人’。

自小憨厚的轩辕破听见‘小仙女’喊疼，立刻就要退出性器，想着让对方换个位置舒服一些，哪知那粗长的物件才刚拔出一点儿，友谅就紧紧收紧花穴，哼哼似地轻道，“唔啊……别出去…还好热……”

仅一两次的发泄根本解不了他身上的蛇毒，高潮过后不消多久，小腹又似一个小火炉源源不断地散发着磨人的热度，只有轩辕破的拿根才能缓解他的痛苦。

身下人好看的眉眼皱巴巴的挤在一起，一下就让轩辕破心疼起来，“好好好，不出去。”似乎天生就知道怎么哄人，他小心翼翼地俯下身子将友谅捞进怀里抱在身上，这一下当真是脸对着脸，胸贴着胸，意想不到的超近距离让对视着的二人一下都红了脸。

可惜被钉在对方身上，友谅根本躲不掉。

一向天不怕地不怕的小太子居然率先移开了目光，轻声双手把住对方的手臂稍稍拉开一些距离，清了清嗓子试图找回一些天界霸主之子的威严来，“咳…你，你快些硬起来，像刚才那样让我舒服。帮我解了毒，少不了你的好处。”明明是被人干的那个，却霸道的好像上了别人一般。

堵在体内的那根还是软绵绵的没点起色，友谅急不可耐的扭起腰身，坐在小熊坚如磐石的大腿上不安份地夹紧花穴，紧致细密的层层媚肉顺着主人的意识吮吸绞住肉棒。细长的手指抠着结实肌肉，体内的燥热让小神仙恨不得立刻在被按着狠狠肏弄，“你怎么还不硬……好热…”少年迷离着双眼盯着轩辕破的唇，不由自主地贴了上去，毫无技巧的撕啃着对方的唇珠，粉嫩的舌尖描绘着唇线的轮廓，好不魅惑勾人。

面对大美人如此的投怀送抱、主动献吻，已经破了功的小破破很快又恢复了精神，鼓胀成型将肉穴撑开。

未能切断的唾液在两人的嘴角拉出一条银丝，友谅满面春情笑颜如花，白皙的藕臂勾住男人的脖颈，明明只是中了蛇毒，却似乎连人也变成一条美女蛇，巴着轩辕破嘶嘶低喃，“快…快干我……想要你…嗯啊……唔…把热热的东西射精来，让我像刚才那样高潮……”

话音刚落，一双大掌就托住了他的臀肉，几乎将他的屁股整个包覆住轻松地抬起，硕大一下退得只剩龟头埋在花穴深内。友谅还来不及觉得空虚，身子又像是沙袋似地被狠狠压下，粗长的、让他舒爽无比的那根一下捅进最深处，好像要连他的胃袋一同捣出来一般。

“好…好深……唔啊啊……太…”太快了，怎么突然……

‘啪啪啪’的交合声不绝于耳，就连友谅也没想到曾在书上看到过的姿势做起来会有那么猛烈，整个人的重量都压在两人的连接处，一下更比一下重。

“仙女，你里面好紧，好像有小嘴一直在吸着我，真的好舒服。”轩辕破一头大汗，手上的动作停不下来，实在太舒服了，他的先生从来没有告诉过他交尾是这般舒服的事。难怪曾经有那么师兄弟为了美色抛却修行，就算真的得道成仙，也未必能有此刻在小仙女身上驰骋的快感。

色欲熏心，小破熊完全忘了心中正道，低头舔舐着友谅胸前滴落的香汗，此时他只觉得自己仿佛已然升天，包裹住肉棒的小穴比他摸过最上等的丝绸还要顺滑，这汗水比他喝过嘴清澈的露水还要清爽甜蜜。

炙热的舌游走在胸膛，却偏偏没有触碰友谅最为瘙痒的两点，友谅还能依稀回忆起一些画册中被舔吸奶尖的娼妓脸上爽透了的表情，对那种快感尤为好奇的友谅单手掰过啃咬着他锁骨的小熊的脸，挺起胸膛，乳首就这样大咧咧的怼在男人的嘴边，“你帮我舔舔…书上说会舒服…”

轩辕破干得正爽着，面对着突然的要求有点懵，小仙女这是在叫他吸奶吗？

“我又不是奶娃娃，为何要吃你的奶？”轩辕破歪着头，抱着对方往自己肉棒上撞的手也停下一脸疑惑。虽说这处粉粉嫩嫩，比桃花还要漂亮，可他一只大熊，怎么能像还不会说话的小娃一样喝奶呢。

羞人的问话让友谅‘腾’地一下红了脸，被气的。

“什么奶娃娃，你这呆子，当真是一点都不懂闺中乐趣。”友谅娇嗔骂道，真不知改为对方的无知生气还是为了他的纯真窃喜。

鼻息一下下喷在乳尖儿上，加剧了乳尖的酥痒，连小小的奶孔都痒的不行，想要被好好照顾。实在忍不住，友諒干脆捧住男人的脑袋按上自己的前胸，轩辕破的唇直接贴上了硬得堪比小石子儿的殷红奶头。

“唔…”只是被唇触碰，少年的身子就不由自主地颤抖了一下，明明在男人身上没有任何用途的两点被亲吻到居然是那么舒服。

被少年的呻吟魅惑，轩辕破抛弃了成年公熊的“自尊”试探性地张开嘴含住了其中一颗，只一下裹住他下体地小穴就微微一抽。

吃到甜头，轩辕破越发大胆，双唇抿住乳晕，舌尖将乳首挑口中放肆舔弄。

“啊啊……好…舒服……就是这…嗯…这样…啊……”画册诚不我欺，酥麻刺激的快感直冲天灵盖，小太子修长的手指直直插入轩辕破的长发中，揪着发丝试图分散波涛般涌来的快意，

对方这意想不到的反应和充满情欲的漂亮脸蛋仿佛给轩辕破下了蛊，指示他变着法地欺负小小的乳尖。小熊一下叼住依然肿胀的奶头向下拉撤，叫小仙女又疼又爽咿咿呀呀的叫着还要，一下又温柔似水，舔弄着艳红茱萸连乳晕都不放过。

右乳几乎被吮得破皮，沾着男人的唾液晶亮亮地淫靡不堪，左乳却还干巴巴地无人问津，失神的少年毫无羞耻心地扯起左边地小点，送进男人口里，“别…嗯啊…别光吸那边…这里……左边的奶头也要……嗯啊！”

有求必应的轩辕破二话不说地嘬弄起这边未经欺辱过的处女奶头，和右边一样香甜可口，“好甜…小仙女是糖果做的，怎么小奶头那么甜。”轩辕破也被情欲糊了脑，只觉得自己好像喝起了琼浆玉露，“好甜的奶头，会不会和母熊一样会产奶，快些产些耐汁给我喝。”方才还叫嚣自己不是奶娃娃的男人此刻却手口并用地揉捏、吸吮着友諒胸乳的软软肉。舌尖顺着滑落的汗水舔舐，一开始粉嫩的颜色早就变成诱人的桑葚色，贪食水果的小熊嘬弄，想要从中榨取出更多甜美的果汁。

“闭嘴……嗯啊…我是男人…才不会有奶…”小太子的指甲嵌入轩辕破强健的背肌，哼哼唧唧地纠正，男人却根本没听进去自顾自地继续啮咬欺辱通红的乳尖。

胸部被又啃又咬，酥爽无比，得了趣儿的小太子食髓知味地自己扭起浑圆丰满的屁股蛋儿，让大肉棍在体内翻搅，头部的凸起挠刮着肉穴，时不时地撞击进深处，勾得方才被狠狠操弄的舒畅感觉涌了上来。

还不够……肚子里好热的地方，想要像刚才那样被狠狠顶到……

淫虫占据了大脑，友谅迷迷糊糊的舔着漂亮的猫唇，低头在轩辕破小麦色的健康皮肤上留下一连串的吻痕，炙热的唇沿着脖颈上移，含住男人的耳垂，讲自己的诉求诚实道出，“下面…唔啊…快点……重一点……干到我最里面……”

友谅腾出一只手边套弄前端勃起的欲望，边扭动腰身催促轩辕破快些狠狠干他。羸瘦的身子被颠得一颤一颤，眸子紧闭，享受当下被填满的快乐。

“啊…舒服…嗯嗯啊……肉棒好大……肏到最里边了…嗯啊……里面嗯啊！！”烙铁般烫热的肉棍一下下往上顶，加之成年男子的重量，蘑菇头一下就顶入了宫颈，有疼又爽，几乎将友谅推上绝顶。

轩辕破也从未尝过如此自慰，贴了心地横冲直撞，一边舔吻缨红诱人的奶尖，一边揉捏小仙女着饱满丰厚的臀肉往自己的勃起到青筋迸发的肉棒上撞。龟头更近一步怼上了宫口，压根不知道那里是什么地方的小熊只是遵循着本能狠狠挺腰。

进去…操进去…让他彻底成为你的…

生殖的本能几乎化为实体声音，在轩辕破的脑中不断响彻。

“嗯啊…坏了……要被肏坏了……肚子被大肉棒捅破了…”

龟头一贯而入，肏进宫腔，初次性爱就被如此粗暴的对待，小小的胞宫哪里受得了如此对待，快速收缩着想要将异物挤出去。只是这般抵抗倒成了欲情故纵，似一张小嘴似的反而将轩辕破吸得极为爽利，越发失了尺度的肏干。

娇嫩的新生器官哪里受得了这样对待，每一次的顶入都带着一股电流从小腹蔓延到四肢百骸与前胸被欺负的快感说交织在一起，击溃小太子最后一道防线。被干得神智不清的友谅自己撸动欲望的手都没了气力，嫣嫣地覆在被顶得一下下突起的小腹。

不多久，轩辕破鼓胀的性器就卸了货，大股大股的灼液灌满了小小的宫腔，将怀里的人儿送上了高潮。

荒诞的性事在山洞中愈演愈烈，两人缠绵在一起做了一次又一次，直到友谅平坦的小腹鼓得好似初孕的小妇人一般都舍不得分开。

不仅如此多次高潮后，不仅前方的花穴还未完全吃饱，就连后穴也开始越来越瘙痒。

蛇兄弟为了泄欲分泌的淫毒居然连后穴都会影响，如此难解也是轩辕破没有想到的，看着怀里不断扭动，无声诉说着饥渴的‘小仙女’，熊妖恨不得立刻再生出一根鸡儿可以满足对方的欲求。

本身也欲求难耐的友谅缠住对方的脖子上，压下喘息，贴着轩辕破的胸膛大口喘气，用只有两人能听见的声音小声说了几句。

轩辕心头一震，瞪圆双眼不敢相信。

友谅依旧靠在男人肩头，一丝力气都在抽也不出，“将你的灵力集于丹田，试试看，很简单的术法，会成功的。”

友谅菜不知道这对他而言很简单的术法，是在凡间修炼的妖精想都不敢想的。

“原来你真的是小仙女。”轩辕破呆呆的开口，就算再愚笨，也知道与自己雨水交换的这人绝非池中俗物了。

知晓自己有几斤几两的小熊并不觉得自己可以轻易施展这种高阶术法，但还是听话的做了尝试，暂时屏蔽怀中美人的诱惑气沉丹田默念口诀。

怎么会？

粗浓的眉毛紧蹙，体内的灵力居然如此活跃浓郁，这是几百年修炼以来也从未达到过的。

平稳心性，再次颂念因震惊被打断的口诀，小腹越来越热，好像有一部分灵力蒸腾到空气中，待他再次睁开眼，居然真的见到另一个和自己一摸一样的人站在一边。

“你还算有天赋。”友谅轻声道。

他多少还是有些意外，本以为男人还得在试上几次，小太子有气没力地瞥了一眼分身术变出的另一个轩辕破，相貌身材和本体没太大差别，就是头顶多了两只圆圆的小耳朵——原来这家伙是只小熊妖。

友谅拍了拍轩辕破，“呆熊，抱我起来。”就算吃饱了精液，友谅还是带着些许不怒自威，叫轩辕破乖乖照做。大掌小心托起少年的身子，将深埋在对方花穴里的物件慢慢退出，那一圈圈媚肉千般不舍紧紧吸住肉棒，以致于炙热的欲望完全退出时还发出‘啵’的一下羞耻的声响。

“唔……好多…”友谅皱了皱眉，灌满肚子的热液失去了堵塞物，缓缓地从无法合拢的小穴流出，奇怪的触感让花穴不断地收缩反而愈发加速了淫液的流淌。

而轩辕破是真的愣住了，他没想到他的感官居然可以与方才由他召唤出的分身共通，眼前不知为何出现了另一个角度的画面——小仙女浑身泛粉瘫软在他怀中，被肏熟了的花唇完全成了诱人的艳红色。他自己都没有注意到为了看清那处淫靡的模样，自己居然将弹性十足的臀肉往两边剥开。

只见那花唇，颤抖着不断吐出一股有一股的白灼，由他亲自射进去的玩意儿混杂着小仙女自己分泌的液体顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，汇集在身下白色的衣裳上，色情到无以复加。

“过来。”友谅没注意到小熊妖越发沉重的呼吸，有气无力地朝分身唤了一声，只见那‘人’当真乖乖地走了过来。

无需友谅再多言就主动地将脱力的小神仙抱进怀里，这分身虽有着和轩辕破一样的面容体格，双眼却没有本尊透亮。

“这是你与我交欢获取的灵力召唤出来的，故也会听我的话。”虽然眼前这只小熊没有提问，友谅还是主动解释了下。他边说边调整姿势埋进分身怀里，扭着身子朝着分身的勃起做了上去，才吐出小破熊欲望不多久的花穴再次被重新填满，被另一根一摸一样的肉棒。

“嗯……你这根还真是大…”无论吞下几次，友谅还是会为这惊人的尺寸意外，虽然伺候得他很爽就是了。阴阜再一次紧紧贴住分身的囊袋，友谅哼哼唧唧地调整着呼吸扭头对还在发呆的小破熊娇嗔道，“还愣着作甚，快弄弄我后边。”

轩辕破总觉得自己有点跟不上节奏，怎么短短时间内，不仅多了一个自己，原本在怀里的人儿投入‘他怀’，还来不及搞清楚自己心里这酸溜溜的感觉是啥。‘小仙女’旋即又要求自己弄他后边，可这后边又怎么弄？

见对方一动不动，友谅也猜到这个毫无经验的小处熊肯定是无处下手了，可惜他看过的断袖画册少之又少，只知道后庭也可以让男人爽。

无奈地在心中叹了口气，指示分身躺下去，让自己可以趴俯在对方身上。

维持着插入的姿势，友谅尽量张开双腿，一手分开臀瓣，一手将先前流出的液体刮进后穴，小小的菊穴第一次被异物入侵，快速耸动想要将手指挤出来。

美人自渎的模样看的轩辕破心猿意马，这次不用友谅再骂呆子，轩辕破就依样画葫芦，手指沾了不少还没被布料吸收掉的淫水，顺着小小的入口挤了进去，和友谅一起开拓未经人事的后穴。

拼命收缩的肠道夹得小熊心猿意马，又挤入一根变着法儿地抠挖扭转，和友諒一起指奸着后穴。

慢慢得了趣，友谅退出手指，两只手主动扒开肉穴，“快用你那根进来…只手手指还不够…”骚浪透顶的模样让轩辕破下体几乎爆炸，二话不说就扶着男根抵住穴口，一下贯穿。

“嗯…好烫好大……把屁股都填满了…”快乐至上，没有羞耻心的小太子扬起脖子。

比起前穴，后穴没有那么汁液，肉体的摩擦带来的快感更加显著，每次肉物退出时都带着一圈媚肉，恨不得把肠子都操出来一般。

友谅蜷着脚趾

迷离之际还不忘对分身下达命令，“你也动…嗯啊…要你们一起狠狠干我……把我完全填满…啊啊啊……”

话语刚落，身下听话的傀儡就快速摆起腰，前后双穴被‘同一根’鸡巴填满，此起彼伏的肏干，汁液随着猛烈的抽插被勾住，整个人被夹在两具火热的身躯之间送上比天庭还要快乐的极乐世界。

隔着一层薄膜，两根肉棒配合的天衣无缝，一刻喘息的机会也不留给小太子，直接将人肏的合不拢嘴，无法吞咽的口液从唇角滑落。

“嗯啊…啊……那里…顶到…好……快再……好舒服……”话都说不利索，友谅已经无法好好表达自己被捅得有多舒服，硕大的肉棒一次次磨蹭过一点，一阵阵快感堪比子宫被捅肏的酥麻，长着耳朵的这一只只当是在给自己发号施令，毫无节制使出全身力气，狠狠顶弄进子宫，搅着柔嫩的被肏到红肿的器官。

前后夹击，轩辕破甚至可以同时感受到操弄前后穴的快感，双重快感在脑中汇聚，只剩下想要肏对方一辈子的念头。如果不是另一个一起操弄少年的也是他，轩辕破都不知道自己会不会揪着被他弄得黏黏糊糊的人儿逼问到底是哪根鸡巴干得他更爽。亦或者是如果今天不是他恰巧赶来，少年是否也会如此骚浪的求着那两条淫蛇这般肏他。

占有欲爆棚的公熊低吼一声，又是几下重重的顶弄，几乎要让友谅直接高潮。不用在扶着少年，得空的手探向前方，把玩着乳尖，指甲抠弄着乳孔，恶劣地逼出‘小仙女’一声更浪过一声的淫叫。

全身的敏感点都被重点照顾，四只手在他全身游走、抚慰，友谅彻底沉溺于性爱的大海，无法自拔。

“好…嗯啊……好舒服…我要把你带回去…”被操昏了的小太子，说完最后一句迷迷糊糊地昏睡了过去。

完全没把这当一回事儿的轩辕破没想到三年之后，当真天色一变祥云笼聚，来了一群天兵天将接走他们一家。

当然，宙母也没想到，一天不见，自己最疼爱的孩子居然已经嫁为人妇还有了个孩子！

这也成长的太快了吧！

未完待续（？）

**Author's Note:**

> 好草率的结束了！  
> 等叶叶明年生日有缘再扩（？


End file.
